Surprises
by Mevneriel
Summary: The threat of the world has ended, only to know that a new one is arising right in front of their face. Hiding the twin of Sephiroth, Vincent must protect his daughter at all costs; however, the ones that adore and love her, are out to kill her.
1. Chapter 1

Surprises  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Planetary guardian...my ass, more like babysitter' he sighed as he lay upon the dusty rubble looking up into the night sky. Up and down flew the rock as he tossed it in his boredom. "Come on Angelo" he grunted as he watched yet another flash of Lifesteam brighten up the sky like a firework. With a sigh he rolled over onto his side and stood shaking the dust from his long feathered wings. "My shift is over. I've been here for twenty-four hours...and my ass is numb."  
  
Taking to the air only to land upon a broken wall he looked out over the once great city of Midgar. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity for the wasteland before him. Humanity he realized had brought this upon itself, creating beings such as the once mighty Sephiroth. He shook his head slowly and looked once again up at the Lifestream which tried vainly to restore life to the barren wasteland ShinRa Inc had created around the city. "Humanity is lucky... that it still exist" Humanity without compassion would be this worlds greatest down fall, he knew it and even partly looked forward to it.   
  
"I tire of this" he said to the Lifestream as it burst out of the ground just 100 yards from him. His blue eyes glared as he watched the Lifestream make its sad little effort. "I'm leaving...inform Angelo of that for me." Stretching out his wings he looked once more out amongst the rubble, "Not like anything living is out there anyway." With a flap of his wings he took to the air, a lone feather being the only hint of what had been there.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
He hesitated at the door, claw resting lightly upon it's golden handle. He knew how this could go, and though he hoped for a positive reaction, he knew it would most likely be quite the opposite. After two years of traveling with Avalanche without so much as saying good bye he knew his daughter could just be a little pissed off. With a sigh, he pushed open the door and stuck his head in, with a quick glance his eyes rested upon a bed and it's sleeping occupants. He couldn't help but shake his head, so she's not alone as I had feared with a small smile he brushed his long raven black hair back behind his ear and closed the door. I'll see her in the morning.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He wrapped himself around her like a well worn blanket, one arm slipped under her waist and another under her neck. He pulled her to him, snuggling into her warmth and smiled. As he rested his head next to hers he couldn't help but nuzzle his nose into her long silver hair and lay a gentle kiss upon the back of her head. "You are mine" he whispered into her hair as he pulled her closer and molded himself against her, "for now and forever." With that he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Megan jerked herself awake and yawned after hearing a loud voice yelling up at her room. Through the yelling was not for her she couldn't help but wake anyway. With another yawn she snuggled back into the blankets and the warm form behind her...wait warm body? Looking quickly behind her she noted the thick mop of shaggy black hair and smiled, relaxing again, totally forgetting the familiar sounding voice from down the stairs.   
  
"KAIL" the voice yelled again.  
  
"Yeah yeah," Kail mumbled into her hair as he stretched and groaned. "I'M UP!" He yelled back as he slipped out of the bed and stumbled towards the door scratching himself slightly. Jerking the door open he yelled down "What Vinnie...wait Vinnie? " Looking at the clock he winced when it read 6:00. "When did you get home...wait never mind. You do know we were sleepin ...right?"  
  
Vincent laughed from the base of the stairs and smiled, " Thanks Kid, this morning...and yeah I knew, but Mike called, you've got a mission."  
  
Kail grumbled and glanced back towards the bed, "damn it and it's my day off too."  
  
Vincent laughed, "he said to tell you he's sorry about that and they'll make it up to you later."  
  
"Ri-ght" was all he said as he walked, now wide awake, back to the bed and the blinking girl within in. "Sorry Shug, but duty calls."  
  
Megan blinked her ever slightly glowing blue eyes up at him, still more then half asleep, and nodded, "yeah I know" and started to slip out of the bed.  
  
"Sleep Shug, I don't know if I'll be back today or not." Kail looked quickly around the room and found his jeans crumpled up on the floor, picking them up he quickly got dressed and kissed her on the head.   
  
"Be careful." She yawned as she drifted back to sleep.  
  
"Of course" he smiled as he headed downstairs. At the base of the stairs Vincent stood holding a cup of coffee in his right hand and a travel cup in his left clawed hand, "here Kid, thought you might want to wake up before the world starts shooting at you today."  
  
"Thanks...and welcome home." Kail said as he passed, grabbing the coffee in midstep.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Purple cat eyes watched as Megan rested comfortably within the folds of her bed. He had watched from outside her window as she and her boy had slept peacefully in each others arms, and now he watched her sleep alone and defenseless. He grinned, his master had ordered the girl be retrieved, and he intended to do as told. The wind suddenly picked up and started blowing playfully through his long golden hair, but with the wind came something unexpected, the scent of cooking food from one of the first floor windows. Damn he thought her boytoy's gone...but the father's returned already...this will make it slightly harder...but all the more enjoyable. He smiled again and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Author note: Ok I know this is somewhat later then expected, but life has been really insane lately, mainly due to work and college. As you can see the story, for those of you, who have read the first version, is slightly different. When I started writing the first version Angel wasn't even in it. Kail was going to die off in the second chapter, and Megan was horribly underdeveloped. Hopefully you guys will like this version. I promise nothing major will change, I am only writing this the way I should have from the start. Thank you for your patients and please review. For those of you who have not read my first version this is a rewrite of Some Surprises Are in Order, Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 She hummed to the radio, singing softly from time to time, when the words were known.  Nimblely she reassembled the handgun that had just oiled and cleaned, carefully placing each piece in their correct place. She paused from her work for a moment, hearing the bell from the main door chimed singling that a customer had entered the small privately owned shop.  "Welcome to Quicksilver gun shop, " she said in a cheery voice said from the backroom, "I'll be with you in just a moment.

Megan quickly moved about the backroom, putting down the gun down on the table, and wiping the gun oil off her hands onto a towel. Moving a piece of silver hair out of her eyes she quickly stepped out into the main room and smiled, "Sorry for the wait, how can I help you today?  Glancing up wondering if she had imagined the bell, Meg noticed a stranger in the store. Nibelheim was, or rather had been, a small town, small enough for everyone to know everyone else.  Her sister, Lex, liked to joke calling it a Ôback hills married to your first cousin sheep molesting hick town.  Now that Meteor no longer threatened from the sky, it seemed that few people had the heart to live in large cities. Midgar, though slowly being repaired by Reeve and ShinRa, was still a pile of rubble.  Only two months had passed since her father and Avalanche had taken down Jenova and Sephiroth.  Two months, and everyone was still so scared, scared that he'd rise from the dead and start all over again.  Humanity it seemed was jumping at shadows, and sadly she was one of them. Blinking Megan realized that she'd been standing there lost in though for at least two minuets "Oh! I'm so sorry sir how may I help you?

The customer, an older man, she noticed, met her eyes angerly, clearly annoyed at her. "It's about time young lady," he said in a deeply accented voice     "I'm looking for a gun that will be able to deal a great deal of damage, but still remain small enough to hide.

Megan paused for a moment thinking, "Let me see, hmm small but powerful.  Could you define small enough to hide sir?

The man looked around store, obviously judging sizes against others, only to finally rest on her, "A pocket would be ...you look familiar, have we met before?

         Megan sighed, yep, there goes that jumping at shadows thing again.  "No Sir I don't think we have. Now back to the gun.  What do you wish to be able to hide it under?

The man's eyes narrowed for a moment then widened in shock, finally taking in the hair and eyes, "You're...you're...you're one of those Sephiroth follower I've read all about in the papers!" he said stumbling back." What is wrong with you children today!" he said quickly advancing on the startled girl.

Megan paled, "Sir it's not what you think!" she said hoping to calm the customer down some, but quickly backed away, just in case.

Angrily the old man stomped towards her, shaking a finger angrily. "In my day, children did what they were told and didn't follow sick freaks like that Sephiroth.

 "Now look here you" she said trying to stay calm and failing, "It's people like you who make him out to be something godly! The damn hair and eyes are natural! Look sir I just want to have a normal life without people like you thinking I'm a monster." Trying to take another step back Megan found herself backed up against the back counter, _crap, I didn't mean to back up that much._

Thinking she was out of time the ringing of bells from the main door chimed signaling that they were no longer alone.  "Help please" she called, somewhat startled by the old man's boldness.  She didn't care who had just entered she wanted the old man out of her face.

"Now listen here young lady, straighten up and fly right or fall to hell like that demon Sephiroth did." He said pleased to have cornered the girl.__

 "And what do we have happening here?" A deep mildly annoyed voice asked from the door taking in the quivering bored girl to the old man the cane.

"Dad, just in time." Megan said relieved that her father had come to the rescue.

"Dad?" the old man repeated, glancing over his shoulder at Vincent Valentine. "Well I can see why your as you are young lady, your role model looks like a B movie vampire." He said sighing as he turned to face Vincent.

Vincent's eyes narrowed at the vampire comment, "Yes,Dad'.  I'm her father, now get out of my store.

The old man shook his head again and ambled up to Vincent, " Now look here young man, get yourself and kid some counseling, both of you are messed up." With that he left the store grumbling about young people today.

"Care to explain what just happened there?" Vinnie asked confused.

"He took one look at me and snapped. Something about being a Sephiroth follower and young people today.  I thought everyone was finally starting to calm down some." She said as she looked down at the ground.

Vincent looked at the door for a moment and then back to his daughter "Meg you just have to be careful, I know you're not your brother but they don't.  All they see is someone with silver hair and blue eyes, that glow.

"Do you think I should dye my hair again" Megan said picking up a strand from her shoulder and looked at it, "until everyone stops freaking out like that.

Vincent sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder " Meg, humanity's always going to have a small fear of Seph, and hiding yourself isn't going to make it betterÉyou can't live in the shadow they've created of him.  You' not him.

Megan laughed, "I know, I know, thanks Dad.

Vincent smiled, "Sure thing.  So anyway why don't you give me back my store, which I must say you've done a good job tending, and go back to your life?

         Megan laughed again dropping her hair and looked at Vincent " Oh I see how it is, you go off and have fun saving the world, and leaving me with the store, and when I finally start enjoying it you come back and take it away.

         Vincent laughed and ruffled his daughter's silver hair, "Yep I'm a cold hearted bastard, now go have fun.

Megan laughed, "Sure thing Dad, "she said heading for the door, "Oh! The gun on the table in the back belongs to Mr. Henderson, and the rest of the orders are ready to be picked up.

Vincent glanced towards the back room grinning, "Yes dear.

         "Oh and don't forget that the shipments come in tomorrow and

         "Megan it's ok, I know.

         "Just wanted to remind youÉyour getting old after all.

         "Just go, get out.  By the way, there's a letter waiting for you on the entryway table. Had the Junon University seal on it.

         Megan grinned, eyes lightening up "Finally!" That said she rushed from the building and back to the mansion.

 Author's note - sorry this took so long to post.  I ended up in summer school for Elementary Statistics and it took up a great deal of time.  If your wanting to read a different take upon surprises, from another's view, read Aftermath.  It's written by Crystalis Blade, my co author.


End file.
